


i don't know what to call this other than me disappointing God

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Church Sex, Hair-pulling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Safe Sane and Consensual, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sal is tired of the constant pamphlets from the church, so he caves in and goes. he meets the same guy who occupied his thoughts for the entirety of high school.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: anonymous





	i don't know what to call this other than me disappointing God

Other than ditching college, Sal had a nice career set up for him at a grocery store. It seemed surprising, but he made enough money where he didn’t have to worry about this month’s rent. It was nice, too, because he was living in a house with his best friends.

Larry, being one of them, was right next to him and was playing a video game. Sal was perfectly content watching him, letting his mind wander. The smoke from their cigarettes flooded the room. Todd, another one of their friends, would’ve gotten mad at them for smoking in the house, but he was at work on a Friday. 

“Hey, bro. I’m gonna go take a nap. I got this killer headache,” Larry told him. Sal nodded, watching him stand up and stretch like a cat.

“That’s fine. Feel better dude.”

The long haired man waved to him. “See ya.” He walked back up the stairs to his room.

Sal picked up the controller, then abandoned it after a few minutes of pushing the buttons. The blue haired man took a long drag out of his cigarette, then put it out and stood up. He decided to go and check the mail while he was still up. A nap sounded good too, but he had a graveyard shift in 30 minutes.

He walked to the mailbox, waiting to look through the papers when he got back inside. The sky was becoming dark, so he couldn’t see anyway. When he got inside, the masked man flipped through the papers quickly. The only thing addressed to him was a pamphlet for a church. Of course.

Travis had been, for some reason, sending pamphlets exclusively to Sal. At least, he had guessed it was him. After all, who else in the church wanted Sal there? Even after Travis Phelps had bullied him and his friends, the blue haired man knew it wasn’t his fault. It was his father’s fault for not only being the shittiest person ever, but also forcing his son to believe what made him a horrible and misogynist person.

Sal had, after only a moment of consideration, decided to go to church. He’d endure it if only it meant he could stop getting those stupid pamphlets. He would tell his friends he had picked up a coworker’s shift then. 

He set down the mail on the table and walked to his room to wait for his shift.

  
  


That Sunday, he found himself dressing in a nice light dress, even taking a little longer to shower. He had to leave the house early either way, because if someone caught him they’d wonder why he smelled of perfume and was dressing nicely for work. 

The blue haired man walked, taking his sweet time. It had been a little while since he had just walked outside without purpose. He knew where the church was, but he took a longer route instead. He didn’t have much to do anyways, but he thought he’d enjoy some time to himself before the church started.

  
  


Sal had a nice smoke, and was walking into the church. He was met with many old people mingling and sitting down.

He saw a tall blonde headed young man, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, fear in his eyes, but it disappeared very quickly. Travis smiled almost weakly. 

“Hey Sal, uh,” his voice lowered in volume. “Can you wait for me afterwards? Until then just act natural.” 

Sal nodded. “It’s good to see you.” The blonde man held his hand out, and the other took it. It was calloused and rough, yet gentle with his own. He was about to say something else when a deeper voice spoke.

“Hello young man. I believe we haven’t seen each other in a while.” The chilling voice of Kenneth Phelps spoke. Sal turned around and met the man face to face. The man never seemed to smile. He was probably the only person the masked man disliked. 

Travis was definitely a sweet man beneath it all... Sal had never believed any of the insults he had thrown, and had even had a small high school crush at one point. Well, it was still ongoing and definitely more than a crush. At least his mask was able to hide his blush, but not so much for his ears.

Sal had always had a thing for Travis, anyway. Nothing had really changed.

He grimaced. “Yes. Hello sir.” They shook hands, then the taller man sneered in disgust at the shorter’s attire and walked away. 

His son formally bowed to Sal. “The service is starting soon, I’ll uh, see you after.”

“See ya, dude.”

  
  
  


The service was over, leaving Travis, Sal, and someone else. All three of them were cleaning and washing down pews. Sal knew it was bullshit. There was so much illogical nonsense that it made him giggle to himself, even afterward. Still, he wanted to talk to Travis afterward, maybe even do something more, and he wanted to be a good guest. Even if it meant smelling this horrible old person smell.

They were finished at this point, and the extra person had left. Light filtered in through the beautiful glass stained windows, even if they  _ were  _ of people that probably never existed. Sal didn’t really think about religion that much.

Travis was standing a foot away from him, a feverish look on his face. 

“So.” His eyes kept darting away, looking around at the room.

Sal found it cute. “So..?”

“I… do you remember that day, in the, uh, bathroom?” Of course he remembered.

“Yeah.” He paused. “Do you still want to take me up on my offer? To help you?”

Travis nodded. “I know I’m not the best person, or at least I wasn’t in high school, but I’ve been trying to get better. Um, it’s a little hard with this church beating down on my back all the time.” 

It was Sal’s turn to nod. “I get that.” He wanted to be friends with Travis, to help him to become a better person. It took effort to not just ask if he wanted to go out. 

They talked about the church, about conspiracies about a cult, about life, and other mundane things. Sal enjoyed it, as it was a different pace to usual conversations with his friends. Anytime he talked about high school, Travis seemed fond of it. The blue haired man asked why, and he responded with “It’s because I got to see you everyday”. The comment made the shorter male blush, but he had a mask to keep it hidden.

It was a little after noon, but it was cool in the church. The two were sitting down on the first pew, their hands almost meeting but not quite.

“So, is there anything else going on in here for today?” Sal smirked, bringing his hand to Travis’ knee.

The other blushed. “I- There shouldn’t be anything else going on, but w-why do you-”

“Are you thinking dirty?” The blue haired man brought his other hand to his chest in mock horror. “We only  _ just  _ met! Let us reincoile first!” Travis seemed scared of pushing it too far, but relaxed when he realized it was a joke. “That’s okay. You’ve always been pretty cute.”

Travis seemed to deflate. “But the way I acted to you, it was unforgivable…” The shorter man’s hand slid up his thigh ever so slightly. 

“Isn’t it a redeemable quality of Christians to be forgiving? Besides, it was pretty hot.” Sal said. His mask was able to cover the fact that his face was  _ very  _ red at this point. He leaned into the other man more, until their faces were close enough to smell what Travis smelled like. Detergent, but the nice flowery one. “Do you want to do this?”

Travis blushed. “I do, but… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Are you okay with this?” He asked, doubt creasing on his face. “Are you okay with… me?”

Sal nodded. “Definitely.”

“Your mask, Sal. I don’t want to make you feel like you need to-”

He was cut off by the blue haired man removing his mask. He had multiple long scars across his face, essentially no nose, and holes in his cheek where his teeth showed. It was something he hated about himself, but he was willing to show Travis considering he was trying to become a better person. Also, he  _ really  _ wanted to be nailed right now.

“Sal, it’s…” Travis marvelled and brought his hands to a scarred face. “It’s so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” a mumbled response, but he was blushing.

“I’m not. It’s gorgeous. I… can I kiss you?” Sal nodded. Their lips met, happiness bubbling in his chest. It was so sweet. He tasted like the color purple, if it made sense. It was driving him crazy.

They broke apart briefly, but went at it again. If the first kiss was sweet, this one was more passionate and harsh. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Travis confessed. 

Sal rested his hands in the taller man’s hair, tugging on it slightly. “Want to keep going?” Travis nodded, and the blue haired man giggled. “So much for no premarital sex, hm, church boy?”

The other grinned. “Some things change, love.” The nickname made Sal’s heart flutter, and his body got hotter. 

Their lips met again, and Sal sat himself on Travis’ lap. He was content playing with the other’s hair in different ways, trying to see what would earn groans out of him and what he didn’t like. He enjoyed his hair being pulled on, but disliked it when it was painful and fast. It gave the scarred man some insight on his friend’s body.

Eventually Sal brought his hands down, clutching Travis’ back and feeling the purple fabric of his shirt. He was so happy and kissing him felt so  _ good.  _ It was hot to hear the growls and grunts that he earned.

Travis kissed and bit on his companion's neck. Sal never knew how sharp his teeth were. The pain almost didn’t matter, because if blood was drawn it would be licked up and kissed. Not to mention it didn’t feel like pain, more like pleasure. It drew the blue haired man in even more.

The two of them took off their shirts, and Travis immediately attacked Sal’s pale white skin with his mouth. He continued kissing, but it became more feverish. 

The blue haired man licked the inside of the other’s mouth while they briefly kissed. Travis’ incisors were sharp, and it was mesmerizing to run his tongue on his teeth. Then, just like that, the teeth were attacking him again, this time on his now bare thighs.

Sal’s mind was hazy and slow. The bites on his legs felt intoxicating, and he was already harboring a painful boner. Travis began taking off his boxers, pinning him to the cold wooden pew and kissing him. He took his off as well, discarding the clothes to the side. He was a nice length, not too big and not too small. It still made Sal shiver in anticipation though.

“Stay still, angel,” Travis spoke gently. “I’ll be right back.”

There was rustling, and for a moment Sal was able to think about the situation. It was laughable, really, that his ex-bully and crush managed to bring him here. It made him seem pathetic, but the man was so  _ damn  _ attractive.

The blue haired man giggled when he saw lube and a condom in the other’s hand. “You brought those for me?”

Travis’ face drew with concern. “Do you still want to do this? I didn’t even ask if you liked this s-”

Sal brought his face close and kissed him. This one was more long and sweet, reassuring. 

“Of course I want to do this. It’s with you.”

His friend (?) smiled, then kissed him again. It quickly became hotter, Sal feeling like his boxers trapping him. Travis explored his mouth again, biting his lip and then drawing away. Tan hands pulled off the other’s undergarments, and pale legs were wrapped around Travis.

Sal wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulders and shivered as two cold fingers were inserted into him. Pleasure pooled into his stomach. His fingers were so warm compared to his, and  _ long.  _ It seemed like they were never ending, wrapping into him and stretching.

He must’ve whimpered, because Travis looked at him with concern. 

“P-Please continue, oh my god,” Sal begged. “If you don’t move soon I’ll kill you.”

Travis laughed, causing his fingers to move, making the blue haired man sigh. “You’re doing so good, love. You’re so beautiful.” Sal’s face became red from the praise.

It was something he’d never experienced before. Praise like that came rare for him; his father had long stopped giving him affection and his friends were more of the teasing type. How Travis knew exactly what made his heart skip a beat, it made Sal wonder.

The fingers that were once inside of him were drawn out, and the scarred man cried out, then covering his mouth. Embarrassment flashed in him, his face redder and his fingers tangling with each other as an outlet for the shame he felt. Travis laughed, throwing his head back slightly and his hair falling into his face. In the light of the stained glass window, he looked perfect. The blonde took his lover’s hands and held them, then kissing them and looking directly in the other’s icy blue eyes. 

“Don’t be afraid to make some noises, my angel.” His voice was literally the perfect mix of heavenly and sultry. “I’d love to hear them.”

Travis pressed his lips up the other’s forearms, kissing the pale skin and working his way up to small sensitive shoulders. Sal had chills as his partner then drifted downwards, towards his ribcage. Kisses were placed delicately on his skin, and his heart fluttered like a trapped bird. It felt so good, like he was just melting. Who knew a few smooches could get him all hazey like this.

He whimpered as his partner took his erect penis and kissed the tip. It caused heat to seep into his body, while still holding that foggy feeling. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sal. I love every inch of you.” The mentioned man didn’t think his face could get any more red, and yet it did. Lips were being pressed all over him, making his ability to think leave his body. He hardly felt when something was carefully slid into him. 

Sal let out a cry, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. Travis stopped, waiting for the other to adjust. 

“Tell me when I should move,” the blonde said patiently. 

The scarred man bit his chapped lip. It hurt pretty bad, his entire backside aching as he was pinned against the pew. He moved around a bit, rearranging until the pain melted away into absolute pleasure that completely snuck up on him.

“Please, oh… please move…” Sal said, his legs sticking to Travis’ shoulders. 

The other man laughed, causing his member to move ever so slightly. The blue haired man was about to comment on it when the other pulled out, and moved his hips back in. The feeling was something that could only be described as pure ecstasy, a warm and delicious feeling that pooled into his stomach. His partner thrusted in and out, murmuring things. 

“You’re doing so good. You’re amazing, oh fuck, Sal…” As if the intercourse itself wasn’t enough, the mere sight of Travis’ face was amazing. He scrunched up his nose ever so slightly, his face still loving and kind.

Sal was in heaven. In the musty church, it was beautiful here. He made little squeaks and cries, which he didn’t even mind because of how full he felt. Travis sped up, his hips swaying into a rhythm. They were stuck in a never ending loop of each other, and it didn’t bother the two one bit.

Finally, after a while of nothing but slapping and the occasional cry, Sal cried out his orgasm, still on a high when Travis stopped. 

“Sally I’m, oh my God-” He pulled out, then discarded the condom. 

The two quickly put on their clothes, still rather dazed, then following each other to Sal’s room. It was a miracle they weren’t seen, but once the two lied down they held each other.

Travis smiled at Sal, a stupidly adorable face. “You’re such an angel, Sal. I don’t know where you came from.”

Sal laughed. “You idiot, from heaven.” The two cuddled close, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a little rushed :( sorry
> 
> this fandom has been lacking so hard in smut (but i mean a lot of the story is underaged so theres that). and i want more travis x sal!!!! wtf theyre so cute!!


End file.
